Known Bugs
This page is for a list of glitches that were discovered seperated into still working and patched Patched Hotkey Abuse This is a glitch which is similar to the tower placement glitch except you can use the hotkey of a not yet unlocked tower. Premium Glitch This is a glitch where if you left click at the top left corner of the premium upgrade, you will activate the upgrade. this glitch was patched 2 weeks after the release of the game. Tower Sell Glitch When you sell a tower it doesn't go away and it just gives you money. This occurs when a player opens BTD4's save file when playing BTD4 Expansion (whether or not this is for the first time isn't confirmed). Tribal Turtle pro glitch Tribal Turtle pros cannot be placed on water. Save Glitch (Only works in BTD5) If you complete a diffuculty for example medium: click on the save button really rapidly before the plank says "Congrats! you beat this track on medium!" if it has saved you must exit out then load it again. once you passed this level you can save in freeplay mode. you can save up to round 100 or even more!!! this is a good way to get to those high ranks. Still Working Lives Glitch (Daily Challenge Version) This glitch can happen on almost everything you do on BTD5 , but most notably on the March 11 2012 Daily Challenge. Sometimes, when you loose all of your lives, the Game Over screen will not appear and you can still play. However, your towers cannot attack and there will be no "Start Button''". ''' ' Lives Glitch BTD5- very rarely in the Wizard Lord Special Mission, when the game is laggy, you run out of lives on round 25, the bloons continue, but when the round seems finished, it will not let you go to the next round, it still shows the fast forward sign where the go should be, and the game over board does not appear (this just happend, and I think I have to start over...) Track 6 Glitch If you play track one on the beginners track on BTD4 expansion and save, when you go to the original, it will take you to track 6 premium. Track 2 Glitch If you play the beginners track on BTD4 and save, when you go to the expansion, it will take you to track 2 although ninja kiwi seems to know this as when you do this there is a message saying that the save is from the original game and results may be unexpected. Spike Factory Glitch The Spike Factory's final upgrade will sometimes only cover up half the screen. Place any tower any where glitch If you mouse over a spot where you can place a tower when you have a tower selected, and right click on that spot, then while the menu is up, click anywhere and you can place the tower anywherethumb|300px|right|How to Place towers any place you want . . . even on the track Will not work on some computers and/or websites. Boomerang 2 glitch.JPG|Recent Glitch. Glitch2.JPG|Glitchy 2 WallPaper12.jpg|Too many towers= target priority glitch WallPaper13.JPG|Target priority glitch. ( not my game) Tower attack glitch Sometimes towers will attack in a direction completely away from the bloons and still pop them in BTD 5 Mt. Magma glitch Sometimes bloons will skip across a wall in the swirl and be ahead in BTD 5 Banana Farm On Deflation By pressing V key when you have enough money for a banana farm, it allows you to place it. Sadly, the bananas don't give you money, nor do they give money when upgraded to Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory. However, they do give lives if Healthy Bananas is turned on. Mortar Tower Glitch after buying bigger blast the mortar explosions will not be heard. Hypersonic Speed Tack Shooter Glitch (BTD1 and BTD2) If you press tab until the Faster Shooting box is surrounded in a yellow box while it can be afforded, press the space bar until the speed is hypersonic and the upgrade is bought. Then, most bloons can't get by the tower. You will lose money since you couldn't originally afford it. This glitch can be do by another towers (such as Dart Monkey with infinite piercing darts, Ice Tower with unlimited freeze time Alarm Glitch If you press the home button, run out of lives, then press yes, an alarm will sound until you play, where it will say game over. 10 glitch This rarely accours, once you load a save game with a portable lake with buccaneers ontop of it, it will show the number ten with a hour glass next to it. Monkey Ace Glitch In BTD4 Iphone/IPod Touch: In the Monkey Temple track, if you put an un-upgraded Monkey Ace before starting level 66, in the current level and level 69 Monkey Ace will shoot 6 darts instead of 8. This rarely doesn't occur if you're playing on Hard difficulty. Glaive Ring Glitch On the Lightning Scar track, make a triange of Monkey Villages and put a Boomerang Thrower inside. Upgrade Monkey Villages 2-4, and the Boomerang Thrower 2-4. You should have the abilities Turbo Charge and Call to Arms. Activate them both. The Bionic Boomer (w/ Turbo Charge) should be going so fast that a glaive ring should rotate so fast it seems it's twitching! Unknown results for fast forward included. Category:Glitches